Sending Evil to a Doctor
by My Name is Sophia
Summary: Not all of the fangirls died in Sam's battle. Ten remaining fangirls are still out to get her...


_This is the sequel to "Wounding Evil". There will be a few more stories, each one killing a few more fangirls. As more and more fangirls die, the titles will be more violent. This was done at the suggestion that the Wicked Witch always returns in Wicked, and that's somewhat my point, but fangirls_ will _die. When the last one dies, the series will make it's point. Because I've made this into a number of stories, I've retitled my story to fit the basic premise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own ACS, the Jonas Brothers, a butcher knife of my own, a gun, Mattress Discounters, The Wizard of Oz, Wicked, the Wicked Witch of the West, the Jonas Brothers fangirls, Veela, Rosalie Hale, Harry Potter, Twilight, or anything else._

Sam had found the gun, but she couldn't do it. Killing the Jonas Brothers would only make things worse. She put it down and went back to relaxing and watching TV.

When she told Rhonda about it that night, she said, "I saw that website. Man, those fangirls are _insane!_"

Sam nodded at Rhonda's words, and considered what she said. _Maybe the fangirls aren't really dead,_ she thought, _just waiting for me to come back and die._

That night, Sam couldn't sleep until one AM. When she was asleep, she dreamed her fandom was perfectly clear and fangirl free. However, when she got up that morning, there were ten girls in her bedroom. Seven looked only twelve, two looked fifteen, and the last one, the leader, looked _at least_ seventeen years old.

"What," Sam began, "in the world..."

"Sam," said a fifteen year old with red hair and an only beginning to develop body, "we're the remaining fangirls. You killed most, but us ten lived. We're out to get you now."

"Wait, because of _your_ actions," an utterly confused Sam spat out, "_I'm_ gonna die? That's not right!"

"Actually, it is," said a chunky brunette twelve year old. "You killed a thousand fangirls."

"ATTACK!" Sam blinked. The leader was the most stunning creature that she had ever seen. She had _long _blond hair that was straight and layered, tall, slender, piercing blue eyes, a curvy bust and hips, and beautiful tan skin. If Sam hadn't known better, she would've thought that she was a Veela, like in the Harry Potter books, or like Rosalie in Twilight.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled, her voice piercing to the fangirls ears. She got out the gun as she shot it into the bed. As the gun fell to the floor, the chunky twelve year old brunette looked at it with immense curiosity. As she picked it up, the other fangirls were yelling for her to point it at Sam.

"KILL HER, SADDIE," the leader yelled. Even when violent, she was just as beautiful as when she wasn't. Saddie picked up the gun, and Sam stared.

_Please, God, don't let me die,_ she thought. She watched, preparing for her death.

_Bang! _Saddie fell flat. She had killed herself. Accidentally, maybe. Suicide was another possibility, but that wasn't likely. A quick apology came out, but it failed. The fangirls were howling.

"You killed her, you sleazebag!"

"The gun was pointed at you and then she turned it around! You controlled her mind!"

"Go to Hell!"

"We should cut off your head and put it in an icebox!"

"Yeah!"

"And then, we'll cremated the rest of you body and put them in ash trays!"

Screams were going on until the leader gave a piercing whistle. "_Enough!_ Attack!"

The fangirls started again, and Sam said, "Before I die, can I at least have one last milkshake? Please?"

The leader stared before she said, "Fine."

Sam went downstairs. Her tactic worked! All she'd do was get the knife and bring it up. But she _was_craving a milkshake, so she made one. When she finished, she got the butcher knife. She put it behind her back and walked slowly up the stairs. As she went into her room, the fangirls stopped laughing so much and got up. Sam got the knife from behind her back and showed it to the fangirls. The twelve year olds dropped dead at the sight of one. The three remaning ran out. Sam smiled. Her tactic worked!

"Sam," a voice said, "are you okay, sweetie?" Sam awoke! It was a dream! A realistic dream, but still a dream. Rhonda was looking at her. "Sam, it's six in the morning? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Rhonda," she frantically said, "the fangirls are back. They're out to kill me!"

Rhonda burst out into laughter. "Sam, there ain't no fangirls out to kill you. It's a dream!"

"Oh yeah?" Sam said. She showed Rhonda a bullet inside her mattress. "It wasn't there when I went to sleep!"

"Hmm," Rhonda said, "it's probably just something that happened when I got the mattress. Stupid Mattress Discounters."

Sam smiled. Rhonda left. As she went to check up on her fandom, seven accounts were gone. It was a job well done.

_Well, thanks for reading!_

_Love,_

_Sarah (which is NOT my real name)._


End file.
